Next Time
by Neko-Ai-Nyan
Summary: Dari caranya melindunginya, emosi yang ditumpahkannya, serta tatapan lembut darinya kepada wanita cantik itu...Semua itu tak bisa menipuku./ "dia lebih dari sekedar teman, kan?" / Helena's POV to Leon&Ada's relationship/ enjoy reading!


**Next Time**

**Resident Evil © CAPCOM**

**Genre: (sepertinya) angst/hurt/comfort**

**Warning: alur cepat, miss-type, OOC (mungkin), RE 6 Spoilers.**

**Note: semuanya Helena's POV**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

Leon adalah pria yang baik.

Ia tangguh, pintar, dan mempunyai empati yang tinggi.

Tak heran meski baru sekali ini menjadi _partner_-nya, aku dengan cepat mempunyai rasa kagum pada pria bermata _cerulean _itu. Dengan sigap ia berusaha menolong dan menghiburku saat masalah yang kubenci muncul di hadapan mata. Tanpa lelah atau takut ia menghadapi rintangan yang sanggup mematahkan semangat.

Saat aku mengungkap rahasia bahwa akulah yang pantas disalahkan pada kematian presiden, ia samasekali tak membenciku. Padahal dia sahabat baik Presiden Adam Benford. Leon berkata Simmons-lah yang harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya.

Entah apa maksud Tuhan mempertemukan orang ini padaku. Mungkin dia adalah salah satu panutan yang wajib kuperhatikan baik-baik.

.

.

"Dia bekerja untuk Neo-Umbrella, kau tahu apa artinya?!"

Aku menatap gugup pria berbadan kekar bernama Chris itu yang sedang beradu mulut dengan Leon. Ia dan Leon saling menodongkan senjata. Pembicaraan mereka kian panjang dan semakin panas. Kulirik Leon yang bersikukuh melindungi seorang wanita di belakangnya—Ada Wong. Wanita yang samasekali tak kukenal. Meski ia membantu kami saat adikku menyerang, aku ragu untuk mempercayainya. Yang kutahu, Leon _mengenal _wanita itu.

"Ya… aku tahu," jawab Leon pelan, dengan pandangan mata miris. Mungkin itu adalah fakta yang menyedihkan karena mengingat ia melindungi salah satu 'orang jahat'. Tapi ia tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Dan kau masih akan melindungi wanita ini?!" suara Chris semakin tinggi. Ia seakan tak percaya sahabatnya akan melindungi orang yang menghancurkan rekannya. Orang yang membuat Chris kehilangan sebagian rekan yang telah setia padanya. Aku mencuri pandang ke arah Ada yang dengan tenang menatap satu per satu wajah kami yang mengelilinginya. Ia tidak gentar samasekali.

Sedetik kemudian mataku terpaku pada Leon yang memilih diam sesaat. Kali ini ia terlihat ragu. Untuk sekian detik berikutnya kukira ia akan berpihak pada Chris, berbalik dan menangkap wanita yang tengah berdiri santai di belakangnya. Mungkin juga akhirnya ia akan membenci wanita yang ikut bagian dalam penghancuran dunia bersama Simmons itu.

Tapi aku salah.

_Salah besar._

"Ya." Tanpa rasa gentar mata _cerulean _itu menatap lekat-lekat pria di hadapannya. Kali ini Chris benar-benar tak percaya. Alisnya bertaut, mencoba mengendalikan emosi. Aku pun nyaris tak mempercayai perkataannya. Bukankah ia _seharusnya _membela Chris?

Siapa itu Ada Wong?

Kenapa ia mampu mengukir namanya dalam-dalam di hati Leon?

Kenapa ia mampu membuat Leon tetap berpihak padanya?

Tanpa kami sadari, teriakan _partner _Chris terdengar dan di saat bersamaan asap _flashbang _yang perih mengelilingi kami semua. Ada yang mencari celah sedari tadi sukes menghilang sebelum peluru dengan mulus menembus kulitnya. Aku panik begitu _partner _Chris mengejar Ada dengan penuh amarah seraya tak segan menembaknya.

"Dia akan membunuhnya!" seruku pada Leon.

Chris yang segera bertindak berusaha menyusul ketika kemudian gerakannya terhenti karena Leon memintanya berbicara sebentar. Tatapan matanya nanar.

"Chris… kau tahu, kita menginginkan hal yang sama di sini—" kuperhatikan Leon yang mencoba merangkai kalimat. Aku bisa tahu lewat gerak-geriknya kalau ia ragu menyerahkan Ada pada BSAA. Khawatir, cemas dan takut.

_Ia tak mau kehilangan wanita bermata _amber _itu._

Bahkan saat kami membuat kesepakatan dan Chris telah berlalu, aku dapat merasakan rasa berat hati yang melandanya.

.

.

"_Leon, tunggu. Ada yang harus kuberitahu padamu._"

Aku dan Leon mendengarkan baik-baik suara Chris di seberang sana. Aku mendapat firasat buruk ketika Chris tak segera membuka mulutnya. Pria itu sudah pasti terdengar ragu. Kami menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dengan terkaan bermacam-macam. Apakah kami akan mendengar berita buruk?

"_Ada Wong telah mati_,"

Keheningan yang menyelimuti kami bertahan cukup lama dan ia terpaksa mencerna setiap kata yang terdengar. Menelan kenyataan bulat-bulat.

Dengan susah payah aku menangkap ekspresi ketidakpercayaan Leon.

Mata birunya redup. Ia terus-terusan mengalihkan perhatiannya, tapi ia tak bisa menipuku.

Jujur, aku terkejut sekali. Apakah ini hanya semacam lelucon?

_Tidak._

Itu fakta.

Ada Wong telah _mati_.

Mati? Empat huruf itu sudah cukup untuk membuat hatinya hancur tak berbekas.

Bahkan sosoknya yang kuat dan tegar untuk sesaat berubah menjadi figur seorang pria yang rapuh. Kehilangan semangat secara tiba-tiba karena kehilangan seseorang yang entah kenapa sangat berarti baginya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas. Raut wajah pasrah yang menghanyutkan perasaannya terpampang jelas. Tapi ia tak ingin aku melihatnya.

"Kita cari saja orang-orang yang selamat dan segera pergi dari sini,"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

_Ia hanya berusaha menutupi perasaan sedihnya._

.

.

"Leon…! I… itu—!" aku menatap ke atas dengan tatapan terkejut. Luka di tubuhku nyaris tak terasa perih lagi.

Cahaya terang di atas kami berasal dari sebuah helikopter yang dikendalikan seorang wanita—yang tak lain adalah Ada.

Leon, dengan tak kalah kagetnya membalasku.

"Ada—? Kukira… ia telah mati…," katanya pelan, masih dengan terkejut. Ia berdiri mematung, mencoba memastikan. Dan kami memang tak salah lihat atau hanya berfantasi. Dia—wanita itu, Ada Wong yang diberitakan telah mati oleh Chris. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, tapi aku tersenyum begitu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Leon.

_Ia kelihatan sangat lega._

Melihat mata _cerulean _milik pria itu yang kemudian berkilat semangat lagi membuatku ikut bersyukur.

.

.

Menyaksikan pemandangan 'tak biasa' dari dalam _lift_ berkaca transparan membuat hatiku tertusuk ketika melihat kobaran api, bangunan-bangunan hancur, dan _zombie-zombie _tidak bersalah di sekelilingnya. Dunia yang entah bagaimana akhirnya ini cukup membuatku kenyang akan penderitaan. Mengingat adikku, Presiden Adam, Chris yang kehilangan rekannya, serta Leon yang kehilangan lebih dari tujuh ribu jiwa. Setiap orang mempunyai perasaan dan emosi, dan setiap dari mereka akan berusaha menjaga perasaan serta emosi itu dengan baik. Terlebih jika kemudian itu menyangkut orang yang kita sayangi.

_Orang yang disayangi…_

"Dia lebih dari sekedar teman, kan? Kau punya perasaan padanya," aku mencoba memilih membuka percakapan pada Leon. Mencoba ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang Ada—yang setelah kusadari pasti mempunyai cerita masa lalu yang sulit dilupakan dengan Leon. Dari cara Leon melindunginya, emosi yang ditumpahkannya, serta tatapan lembut darinya kepada wanita cantik itu.

Semua itu tak bisa menipuku.

Bahkan ketika aku berkata begitu, Leon menatapku dengan tatapan seolah "ternyata-kau-tahu".

.

.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Leon? Kejar dia!" aku yang melihat Ada pergi dari pandangan kami segera berseru pada Leon yang kulihat tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Tapi ia hanya terdiam, seraya terus menatap tempat terakhir Ada berdiri.

Ia menolak untuk mengejarnya.

.

.

Bunga putih untuk makam adikku pasti bisa sedikit menghiburnya. Seraya meletakkan seikat bunga _lily _putih beraroma segar di makam adikku satu-satunya itu aku memanjatkan doaku padanya yang paling tulus. Mungkin aku tak bisa disebut kakak lagi olehnya karena sudah membuatnya menangis, menderita, dan melihatnya mati di depanku tanpa bisa berbuat banyak.

Tapi, Deborah, aku akan selalu menyayangimu sebagai adikku.

Begitu aku berbalik aku menatap Leon dan Hunnigan.

Mereka telah membersihkan namaku dari kematian presiden. Aku sedikit tak menyangka bahwa aku tak bersalah, padahal aku membantu Simmons dalam 'permainan'nya. _Chip _yang berisi foto dan _file _yang membuktikan bahwa Simmons-lah yang menjadi dalang semua ini juga adalah salah satu bukti kuat. Lain kali aku harus berterimakasih pada Ada lewat hadiahnya yang sangat berkesan itu.

Ah, benar.

Aku hampir lupa.

Aku merogoh alat _make-up _putih yang kusimpan di kantung celanaku. _Make-up _milik wanita berambut hitam itu. Senyumanku mengembang.

"Leon!" aku melempar alat _make-up _bercorak kupu-kupu itu pada Leon, yang segera ditangkapnya dengan gesit.

"…Untuk lain kali saat kau bertemu dengannya!" kataku, tersenyum dengan tulus sebelum masuk ke mobil yang disiapkan Hunnigan.

_Leon, lain kali, aku akan memastikan kau akan kembali mengejar wanita itu._

.

.

.

**The End**

** .**

** Author's Note:**

** Neko kembali dengan fanfic AEon seperti biasa~! *lempar buket bunga kayak orang nikahan* semoga semua yang membaca suka ya, terutama Red-san xD**

** Menurut Neko kira-kira seperti inilah perasaan Helena kalau lihat Leon-Ada. Helena, kamu juga suka **_**pair **_**ini?! Kyaaa bagus, deh. Neko harus acungin jempol buat Helena waktu Helena bilang "she's more than just a friend isn't she? You have feelings for her", sama "for the next time you see her!" ! *meluk Helena dengan bangga***

** Terakhir, Neko minta review ya. Neko pengen dengar komentar dari readers semua :D**

** Terima kasih~ 3**


End file.
